Out on the Band
by abersisters
Summary: Ummmm... really wierd. Has some anti-Hojo... They are all in a band... and they live in this one house. Right now there is no point to it... but there are plans


Medicine "Kagome!" Inuyasha banged on the bedroom door. "C' mon, we'll be late!"...I'll...I'll send Miroku in there!" Miroku beamed, "Really?" "No!" Inuyasha continued knocking on the door. "I'm coming...sheesh!" Kagome Higurashi practically fell out of her bed. "Cold...oh how I hate mornings!" She could hear Miroku sigh till Inuyasha towed him away from the door. Kagome dressed herself, making sure her bedroom door was locked. The boys usually had some respect. Miroku sometimes barged in quickly by accident. (Or so he claims) She preferred not to tell Sango. She already had enough things to kill him for. She decided not to take a shower. There was too big of line-up. Sesshoumaru was banging on the door. "Inuyasha! Hurry up in there! I need to get my make-up on." Oh, quit your complaining!" Inuyasha shouted over the shower. "I just got in. La dee daa!" "Why you...we're brothers." He opened the door. Inuyasha continued humming, "Half-brothers." Sesshoumaru opened his bag of make-up and mascara. Looking into the mirror, he prepared to put some on. He couldn't resist. A small, but cruel trick. "He he he..." He tip-toed over to the toilet. "You almost done?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm almost ready to come out." "Just about," Sesshoumaru lied. "Take your time." He flushed the toilet, waiting for the scream. Inuyasha yelped and jumped to the far end of the shower. "Sesshoumaru! I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome banged on the door. "Inuyasha, hurry up! First you say I'll be late, and now this! The door opened and there stood Inuyasha, holding a towel up around his waste, soaking wet. He walked right past Kagome, his hair dripping; some Herbal Essence's Shampoo still visible. Kagome's gaze followed him down the hall till he reached his room and slammed the door. She turned to the bathroom door, which was still wide open. "Sesshoumaru!" "Yes?" came an innocent reply. "What did you do to Inuyasha?" "He was taking too long." "That's not a good enough reason." "Sure it is." He poked his head out the door. "Besides, he was wasting water." She went in," And you should know?" she pointed at the sink, the tap running. Sesshoumaru quickly turned it off. "So, what dirty trick you lay on him this time?" she put her hands on her hips. "I just flushed the toilet on him. Nothing too serious." "Right..." Kagome left for downstairs.  
*** By the time Inuyasha got down, he was in his blue-jeans with the worn knees and a black T-shirt. The shampoo was gone, and his hair was dry. He sat down across from Kagome. "What'll it be?" Sango asked. "Toast's fine," Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison. "Okay, then," she returned to the kitchen. "You alright? Kagome asked. "Just fine." There was a long pause. "Oh, I was gonna ask you something." Inuyasha looked up, "shoot." "Would you mind watching Souta after the gig tonight?" "Where are you going?" "I need to go see my grandpa in the home." "Why isn't he going with you?" "Is that a 'no'?" "No. I was just wonder..." "Good then," Kagome stood up. "He'll be at the till ten, then you can drive him over, all right?" she walked over to the kitchen, catching Sango on her way. Inuyasha looked confused,"...all right?..." Kagome turned with a mouthful of toast and peanut butter, "Thanks..."  
*** When they got outside, Miroku was already loading the van. "Took ya long enough..." he said zipping up Sango's guitar. Kagome helped Miroku. "Got it," she asked. "Ya. Thanks." Inuyasha locked the door and went down the steps. Sango looked up. "Hey, where's Sesshoumaru?" "Who cares?" Inuyasha said, starting his Jaguar. Kagome opened the door and sat down in the passenger's side, closing the door. "You can't still be mad about this morning, can you?" He sighed, "I'm just a little ticked about all that over his stupid make-up to cover up his ugly face." Kagome smiled, "Maybe they're zits." They both laughed.  
*** Kagome and Inuyasha parked up behind Sango and Miroku. Sesshoumaru was all ready there. "What took you so long?" he gave Inuyasha a playful punch. "Inuyasha have to take another shower?" "No!" Kagome thought up a good comeback. "We were cleaning all the make-up and guck outa the sink." "What!?" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, "Shall we?" They followed Miroku and Sango with their instruments.  
*** The day went by quickly. Kagome looked at her watch. "It's only 6:00. We still have an hour to kill." "Let's go outside and welcome all our adoring fans." Inuyasha suggested. "Sure." On the way out, they noticed Sesshoumaru standing at the door welcoming people. "Welcome! Welcome!" He stopped a small girl from entering. "Woah! Wait right there little missy. You can't be more than eight. Go back home with your mommy." The little girl went running back to her mother, crying. "Mommy, mommy! A tall, scary looking man with make-up is dissing you!" The mother looked up, "Is he now?" She marched right up till her nose nearly touched Sesshoumaru's, which by now was blushing, nervously. The woman was very beautiful with long chestnut coloured hair. She said very proudly, "My name is Susanna Bliss, and I own this bar; now move aside. Come, Rin." She grabbed the child's arm and stomped through the door. The young girl gave Sesshoumaru a sly grin and a teasing wave as she was soon whisked away. Sesshoumaru just stood there; mouth open. Inuyasha came up, followed by Kagome. He closed Sesshoumaru's mouth. "You might want to keep that closed. Girls don' find it attractive." He took Kagome's arm and continued walking. Kagome waved a hand in front of Sesshoumaru's face and followed Inuyasha, leaving Sesshoumaru standing alone outside.  
*** An hour later the group met back stage. "Where's Sango?" Kagome asked. Miroku kept setting up his drums, his face getting redder by the second. "Miroku..." Inuyasha said menacingly. Sesshoumaru seemed to come out of nowhere. "I duno, but she looked pretty mad when I saw her." Miroku blushed, "It wasn't anything I haven't done before." Inuyasha marched up, "I should have known." Kagome said, "I'll go get her." She didn't have to search far. Sango was bent over the handrail, crying. Kagome put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Sango." "I don't know why I put up with him," she said between sobs. "No one does." This didn't seem to help. "Oh come on Sango. You know Miroku loves you, even if he doesn't show it...at least in a normal way, anyway." "I know, but I still think he should be taught a lesson." "Hmmm..." Kagome got a scheming look in her eyes. "What are you thinking, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome cupped her hands to her mouth, "Oh Inuyasha!" Inuyasha came up waringly. He recognized that tone of voice. Kagome dragged him over and whispered in his ear. "Oh no..." he tried to walk away, but Kagome wouldn't let him. "I don't want you to beat him up," Sango said worriedly. "I had something along other lines," Kagome said. "We'll give him a taste of his own medicine." Inuyasha tried to get away again, but failed. "But I don't like medicine." "Don't worry," comforted Kagome. "You'll just kiss her." "That's all?" Inuyasha asked, looking a bit better. "And make it look real," Sango suggested. "Fine." Kagome said, "I'll go get Miroku." "Just hurry so we can get this over with," said Inuyasha "Alright." Kagome disappeared back on stage. Man. She thought to herself. It's a good thing the curtain's closed. "Miroku, would you come here for a sec?" she asked. "Okay, I guess." He put down his drumsticks and followed Kagome. She took him by the hand and led him backstage. She let him go in front of Inuyasha and Sango. He nearly fainted when he saw the two. His jaw dropped, "Sa...Sang?" "Oh...(smooch, smooch) Miroku...It's not what it looks like...Oh Inuyasha..."(smooch, smooch) Kagome thought to herself, great acting Sango... She pulled Inuyasha's face closer to hers. Okay, Sango, that's going a little overboard! "That's enough!" Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She literally pulled them apart. "Miroku, just go back to being with Sango, okay?" she forced their hands together, then, pulling Inuyasha away, left the room. She let go of Inuyasha's hand. "What was that all about," he asked, bending down to plug in a mike. "Nothing," Kagome said, shifting nervously. "I just got a little jealous, I guess." "There's nothing to worry about, okay? We were just faking, alright?" "IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE THAT TO ME!" she shouted, scaring herself, not knowing she could yell that loud. Inuyasha just stood there. "I'll go get those two love birds," he said, finally, breaking the odd silence. Kagome got Inuyasha's guitar off the ground, leaning against the wall. She plucked a few strings, satisfied with the sound. Inuyasha returned with Sango and Miroku. "Shall we get started?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome handed him his guitar, smiling faintly. "Thanks," he said, putting the strap over his neck and strumming a few chords. Miroku sat down at his drums, while Sango got her guitar. Kagome tested the mike, "Testing 1,2,3 Check..." Sango smiled, till she noticed the grim look on Inuyasha's face. "C' mon," she said. "Loosen up, already." "It's not that easy," he said, surprising everyone. "When Kagome's unhappy, I'm unhappy." Everyone stared at Kagome. "Well," she said, finally, "When he's unhappy, I'm unhappy." Miroku chimed in, Well, hows about we solve your guys's problem by all being happy." "Yah!" Sango agreed. "Wacko, here has a point." "Works with me," said Inuyasha, adjusting his instrument. "Fine," Kagome agreed. "But no more medicine for you." 


End file.
